


vexing shadows

by autisticlalna (mathonwys)



Series: casting a shadow (Shadow People AU) [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Living Shadows, Scar makes mistakes, Shadow People AU, Temporary Character Death, Vex - Freeform, kinda spooky!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathonwys/pseuds/autisticlalna
Summary: "Scar knew two things. One: Cub’s shadow had been some kind of horrible monster. Two: Cub had killed it."Scar doesn't listen to Cub's warnings about summoning a shadow.(written for the Shadow People AU by mine-sara-sp on tumblr!)





	vexing shadows

**Author's Note:**

> SO THEM CONVEX SHADOWS, HUH. mine-sara-sp posted some artwork of what cub and scar's shadows look like and they are FUCKED UP and i love em so time for me to continue being outside of my comfort zone and attempt to write some concorp stuff
> 
> turns out vex doesnt mix with shadows too well. boy howdy.
> 
> how many titles involving the word "shadow" can i use before i run out  
(trick question i changed the title of this fic like 4 times bc i couldnt think of anything good)

Scar had heard about what had happened when Cub summoned his shadow. Or, at least, he’d heard as much as Cub was willing to tell; even to a fellow member of ConCorp, Cub was avoidant of the topic. Rumors had spread soon enough, with different hermits adding their own twist on what might’ve happened; Cub denied all of them, but that only added fuel to the fire of the mystery.

Scar knew two things. One: Cub’s shadow had been some kind of horrible monster. Two: Cub had killed it.

When he brought up the idea of summoning a shadow of his own, Cub had told him “better not risk it”. As usual, he didn’t elaborate. Scar could put two and two together, though: the experience of coming face to face with his own shadow had been vivid enough to give Cub a distrust of those things, and Scar could easily imagine that Cub was worried another shadow could turn out the same way. It was an understandable risk. No one really knew a whole lot about the new mob, and there was no telling if even the seemingly harmless ones could end up being more than their summoner bargained for.

(Some of the hermits had started placing bets on how long it would take for Mumbo’s shadow to snap and try to kill him. ConCorp declined to wager, of course, although Cub had brought up the idea of selling tickets.)

Still, Scar was known on the server as the hermit that died the most often. If killing his shadow meant he’d have backup tools and armor for the next time he inevitably drowned or got filled with arrows, then it would be worth it, surely? There were only so many times he could pay Grian for a “Did You Die?” box while still having his dignity intact. He’d just have to be careful, is all. He was _ always _ careful.

He made his journey to the temple while no other hermits were around, especially not Cub. He felt bad going behind his fellow Vex’s back like this, but there was no way Cub would let Scar even_ near _the temple if he knew what he was planning.

...The other side of the coin was that no one would be around to help if he got himself in danger. Scar hesitated, holding the torch in his off hand and his sword in the other. He still had an opportunity to turn back. If his shadow _ was _ one of the dangerous ones, he’d likely be stuck in a cycle of “lose stuff -> run back with nothing -> lose stuff -> run back with less than nothing -> lose stuff”.

Scar was starting to understand why Ren kept summoning his shadow, though: it was a gamble.

Well, he’d made it this far. If he turned back now, he’d feel silly, and there was no telling when the next opportunity would be. Scar squared his shoulders and braced himself.

*** GoodTimeWithScar’s shadow has been summoned**

Scar’s shadow boiled and he took a step back as it stretched out across the floor-- and then up off of it, hands reaching up out of the stone as the dark figure dragged itself out into three-dimensionality. He’d seen the other shadows, heard them described, but it was still uncanny to see an echo of himself stagger about, legs unsteady, then turn to face him.

The shadow opened its eyes and Scar saw burning blue.

_ What? _

The air around him hummed with Vex magic. Scar backed up further until he was up against the wall; even that felt infused from the energy radiating from his shadow. His shadow grinned, facial features twisting into a mockery of his own, and Scar’s heart dropped down into his shoes as set after set of wings-- the same striking cyan he was so familiar with-- unfolded from its back. Shaking, Scar pointed his sword at his shadow and steadied himself against the wall.

Okay, this was bad. This was pretty bad. He could still handle it, though, right? It was bad, but it could be worse.

As if responding to his thoughts, the shadow’s grin stretched wider-- Scar had heard the phrase “grinning from ear-to-ear” before, and his shadow seemed keen on making it literal-- and warped further. The shadow’s arms split up to the elbow into another set, while another pair of arms sprouted out from its sides; it spread all six of its hands out into a “come and get me” gesture and _ laughed_, not quite an imitation of Scar’s own voice but rather a high-pitched grating giggle that echoed around him and inside his head.

Okay, this was worse.

Scar yelled and swung his sword with all the force he could manage. His shadow grabbed the blade with one hand, not even reacting as the enchanted diamond dug into its palm, and cackled as it advanced even closer with a shambling, erratic gait. Its hands reached out, grabbing Scar by the clothes, the arms, the face, its touch burning, laughter, screaming

*** GoodTimeWithScar was slain by their own shadow**

Scar bolted up in his bed. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his skin still stung with phantom pain from where his shadow had grabbed him. He buried his head in his hands and cursed himself for being so_ stupid_. He should’ve listened to Cub.

His shadow’s face was burned into his eyelids, glowing blue eyes and scars and manic grin. Scar forced himself to open his eyes, shaking off the afterimages, and laid back down as he caught his breath. No wonder Cub hadn’t wanted to talk about it. Scar didn’t want to talk about it either. He’d have to talk to Cub, though, let him know what he’d done, let him know that neither of them would be able to summon their shadows safely.

And to top it all off, he’d lost his stuff.


End file.
